Result of the Sacrifice
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: Aku, Lee Hyuk Jae, Aku membenci namja dan beranggapan mereka semua itu kejam. Ini semua karena trauma masa laluku. Hingga ada seorang namja yang mengubah pemikiranku tentang itu. Dia selalu berkorban untukku.    HaeHyuk fict Genderswitch all Hyuk's POV


**Result of the Sacrifice**

**Cast :: HaeHyuk**

**Warning :: Genderswith and OOC  
><strong>

**Note :: One Shot tapi panjang (?)**

**Disclaimer :: Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka, ceritanya punya author ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Appaa!" Yeoja kecil datang dari pintu ruangan itu<em>

"_Eunhyuk-ah! Kenapa kau disini! Keluar! Jebal! Keluar!" Seorang yeoja yang tengah menangis dan berlutut berteriak pada gadis kecil tadi yang mulai menangis_

_SPLAK! "Istri bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan dari anak itu! Ha! Buang saja dia!" Namja itu menampar keras istrinya hingga jatuh tersungkur._

"_Appa! Lepaskan! Lepaskan Umma!" Eunhyuk menahan tangan Appa nya yang hendak menampar ummanya lagi._

"_Anak idiot! Pergi kalau kau tak mau kena masalah!" Namja itu menghempaskan tangannya membuat Eunhyuk kecil terjatuh. Dia bangkit lagi berlari menuju ummanya_

"_Hyukie! Jangan kesini! Dengarkan Umma! Kau keluar sekarang!" Yeoja itu terlihat kusut dan penuh luka. Ia membuat Eunhyuk diam dan menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Kau! Cepat serahkan surat tanah kita atau…" Namja itu kembali mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar._

"_Appa manusia paling kejam!" Eunhyuk kecil bergumam pedas ditengah tangisnya dan membuat Appanya mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. _

"_Eunhyuk!" Umma Eunhyuk tersentak dan memberi Eunhyuk isyarat untuk segera berlari keluar tapi Eunhyuk tak menurutinya_

"_Bajingan kecil! Apa yang kau bilang! Kau berani denganku!" Appa Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menuju yeoja kecil yang masih tegak berdiri ditempatnya tanpa mundur satu langkahpun "Kau akan kubunuh hari ini juga."_

"_Young Woon! Kau boleh perlakukan apapun padaku! Tapi jangan sentuh Eunhyuk! Jangan sekalipun! Eunhyuk! Turuti kata Umma! Lari sekarang! Jebal!" Yeoja itu sangat lemah berusaha berdiri. Eunhyuk masih tak bergeming Dia masih diam tetap pada posisinya._

_Namja bernama Young Woon itu mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Dan mengarahkan ke arah Eunhyuk kecil yang menangis namun tak mengeluarkan isakan itu._

"_ANDWAE!" Umma Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju pada Eunhyuk._

"_Selamat tinggal… Anak kecil…" Young Woon siap siap meletupkan pistolnya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dengan penuh rasa takut._

"_Eunhyuk!" DUAR! Yeoja itu memeluk Eunhyuk kuat diiringi bunyi letupan pistol Young Woon._

_Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Tidak terjadi apa apa dengan dirinya dan menyadari Ummanya melindungi dirinya. Pelukan ummanya lepas perlahan menjadi lemas. _

"_Appa…" Eunhyuk menatap Young Woon penuh kebencian. Young Woon terlihat begitu gelisah segera melemparkan pistolnya ke sembarang lalu berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk bersama ummanya._

"_Appa Jahat! Appa Jahat! Aku tidak suka Appa!" Ujar Eunhyuk pedas. Begitu meluapnya amarah yeoja yang masih berusia 4 mencaci appanya yang telah berlari tergesa gesa entah kemana._

"_Eunhyuk… Kau tak boleh begitu…" Eunhyuk memandang ummanya yang tergeletak lemas didepannya. _

"_Umma… Hajiman…" Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir menetes pada tubuh Ummanya_

"_Dia tetap appamu… Maafkan dia… Maafkan umma yang tak bisa menjaga mu… tak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa… Mianhae…" Yeoja itu berkata dengan sisa tenaganya._

"_Umma… Umma nggak salah…" Ujar Eunhyuk memeluk ummanya sambil terisak dalam_

"_Geuleom… Bisa kau maafkan umma karena harus pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang?" Umma Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Eunhyuk lembut. Air matanya keluar deras memandang putri nya_

"_Hajiman… Umma… Wae? Umma nggak boleh pergi!" Eunhyuk melarang tegas._

"_Mianhae Chagya… Jeongmal Saranghae.." Yeoja itu menutup matanya dan berhenti bernapas_

"_Umma! Umma! Umma! Hyukie nggak mau sendiri! Umma!" Eunhyuk mengguncang kencang tubuh ummanya berusaha menyadarkannya_

"_EUNHYUK! JUNGSOO!" Seorang yeoja masuk ke ruangan itu tergopoh gopoh._

_Eunhyuk masih menangis "Ajuhmma…"Dia sesenggukan. "Umma… Umma meninggalkan Hyukie.."_

_Yeoja itu mendekap Eunhyuk dalam sambil menangis. "Kau tinggal sama ajuhmma ya chagy… Jungsoo-ah.. kenapa kau seperti ini…" _

"_Umma! Eunhyuk mau sama Umma!" Eunhyuk memeluk tangan Ummanya yang dingin._

_._

_._

**STORY START!**

.

.

"EunHyuk-ah… annyeong…" Seorang namja memanggilku ramah namun aku diam saja.

"Kau tidak berubah dari dulu Hyuk, selalu cuek pada namja." Ujar Sungmin, dia temanku sejak SD. Sekarang usia kami telah mencapai 17 tahun dan bersekolah di sebuah SMA ternama di Seoul. Sebut saja SooMan High School.

"Memang aku tak bisa berubah, Min… " Ujarku datar

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini? Apa kau kelak tak akan menikah?" Sungmin menatap ku lembut. Entah berapa kali aku mendengarnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Meski dia sahabatku, dia tak pernah mengerti keadaanku sepenuhnya

"Sungmin… Kau ini tahu kan aku benci namja. Aku benar benar membenci namja." Ujarku penuh penekanan.

Ya. Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, aku membenci namja. Semua ini karena traumaku. Trauma mendalam yang ku alami lebih dari 13 tahun yang lalu. Ketika seorang namja yang tak lain tak bukan Appaku sendiri membunuh Ummaku tersayang, Lee Jung Soo didepan mataku. Sampai sekarang rasa benci ini tak bisa hilang, atau mungkin tak bisa hilang. Sekarang namja yang malas kusebut lagi namanya itu pergi menghilang entah kemana. Toh aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Ajuhmma ku yang memiliki 1 anak yeoja bernama Ryeowook. Usianya 11 tahun. Suaminya telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia membuka usaha sebuah toko kain dengan penghasilan lumayan. Aku bisa diterima disekolah ini juga bukan karena penghasilan Ajuhmma. Hanya karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Hyukie, tak semua namja itu memiliki sifat jelek." Aku tahu Sungmin berusaha mencairkan hatiku yang benar benar terkunci untuk namja. "Kau itu populer dikalangan namja."

"Sudah kukatakan berkali kali aku tidak peduli." Ujar ku cuek "Jangan bahas itu lagi." Aku mempercepat langkahku meninggalkan Sungmin. Aku mulai bosan dengannya jika dia mulai berbicara tentang itu. Itu membuatku frustasi karena mengingatkanku pada trauma itu.

TRRTT~ Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengeluarkannya dari saku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke ponsel itu.

"_Hyukkie, Ajuhmma minta tolong untuk menjemput Ryeowook sekalian yah, ajuhmma ada urusan di luar. Gomapta."_

Ketika Aku sibuk dengan ponselku tiba tiba BUGH! Seseorang menabraknya dan membuat buku buku yang kubawa tercecer.

"Argghh.." Erangku. Kurasa kakiku terkilir karena terpeleset setelah menabrak orang itu.

"Omo… Mianhae Mianhae… Aku tak sengaja." Aku tak tahu siapa orang itu. Aku belum melihatnya.

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat seorang namja membereskan buku buku ku yang tercecer sampai kemana mana. Kurasa dia tadi yang menabrakku.

"Gwaechanayo?" Ujar namja itu mendekatiku sembari menyerahkan buku buku yang tadi ia bereskan

"Nae… Gwaechana." Ujar ku singkat. Aku malas berurusan dengan namja.

"Bisa ku bantu untuk berdiri?" Dia mengulurkan tangan kepadaku menawarkan bantuan. Aku? Tentu aku menolaknya.

"Ani… Aku bisa sendiri." Ujarku sembari menahan tanganku pada lantai dan berusaha berdiri. CTEK! Ada bagian tulangku yang berbunyi di tumitku. Dan "Aaah!" Rasanya sakit sekali hingga aku menjerit tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik baik saja. Ayo, aku bantu." Ujarnya sedikit memaksa.

Baiklah kali ini saja aku akan memerlukan bantuan namja. Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Tanganku yang lain memegang pundaknya dengan kencang dan berdiri.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ruang pengobatan." Ujar Namja itu mengalungkan tanganku pada pundaknya.

Aku diam saja. Jika kaki ini benar benar tidak sakit aku akan menolak mentah mentah namja ini untuk membawa ku kesana.

Kami berjalan begitu perlahan. Seperti namja ini tahu rasa sakitku. Entah sudah berapa tahun kami berjalan namun tak sampai sampai pada ruang pengobatan. Aku menahan rasa sakit kakiku. Mau gimana lagi?

"Kau masih kesakitan ya?" Ujarnya menatapku dan menghentikan langkahnya

"Sedikit." Aku menjawab ragu ragu

Dia mlepaskan tanganku lalu berjongkok di depanku.

"Apa?" Ujarku tak mengerti.

"Ayo kugendong biar cepat." Ujarnya menepuk nepuk pundaknya sendiri

"Kau ini jangan macam macam." Ujarku gemas. Tentu saja kita baru saling bertemu, catatan kita belum berkenalan. Mana bisa dia menggendongku di depan semua murid begini?

"Kau mau kakimu sakit terus?" Ujarnya melengokkan kepala memandangku. "Cepat… Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

Dengan penuh terpaksa akhirnya aku mau digendong olehnya. Ingat! Ini t-e-r-p-a-k-s-a!

"Itu Hyuk Jae? Sejak kapan dia mau berhubungan dengan namja?"

"Siapa namja itu? Pasti dia hebat bisa mendapat kesempatan emas menggendong hyuk."

"Bukankah dia bersikap dingin pada semua namja?"

"Mereka ngapain? Itu Hyuk kan?"

Banyak sekali komentar yang bersliweran di telingaku. Cih. Basi. Aku tidak akan menghiraukannya. Hanya aku tahu mereka pasti bingung. Biarlah itu melanda mereka.

Namja itu menurunkanku di kursi di ruang pengobatan. Ia dengan cepat mengambil kotak obat dan mengeluarkan minyak hangat. Ia membuka sepatuku dan mengoleskan minyak itu di kakiku. Dia juga memijit sebentar

"Ah! Appo!" Ujarku ketika jemari namja itu menekan bagian tumitku yang terceklik

"Mian… ini sebentar…" Ujarnya masih fokus memijit.

Aku memperhatikan tingkah laku namja ini. Dia… begitu perhatian… Lembut… Sabar… Apa benar kata Sungmin tidak semua namja itu buruk? Masa bodoh.

"Selesai." Ujarnya menepuk nepukkan kedua tangannya setelah membungkus tumitku dengan perban yang cukup tebal. "Kau merasa baikan?"

"Ne… Kamsa…" Ujarku kecil tanpa memandangnya.

"Mianhaeyo membuatmu seperti ini." Ujarnya lagi sambil berdiri

"Ani… Aku yang tak liat jalan." Ujarku ikut berdiri

"Ah… kita belum kenalan… Nae DongHae imnida… Aku murid baru." Ujarnya mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Nae EunHyuk imnida." Ujarku pelan tanpa membalas uluran tangannya "Kelas akan segera dimulai. Annyeong." Ujarku menunduk dan meninggalkannya dari ruangan itu.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Apa aku tak salah dengar Hyuk? Kau digendong namja?" Heechul mendekatiku dengan antusias bertanya. Dasar Cerewet!

"Hyuk! Kau sudah merubah perasaanmu?"

"Apa itu benar? Aku tak salah liat kan?"

Semua ini membuatku pusing. Aku melangkah cepat melewati mereka semua tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Aku mencegat sebuah taksi yang lewat didepanku dan segera masuk "Ke SJ High School" AKu menuju sekolah Ryeowook, adik sepupuku. Yah Ajuhmma telah berpesan kepadaku untuk menjemputnya tadi.

.

Aku menunggunya setengah jam yang lalu tapi kenapa Ryeowook belum keluar juga. Aku melirik ke jam tanganku berkali kali. Tentu aku tak ingin masuk sekolah ini. Aku lebih suka menunggunya di depan gerbang utama sekolah

"Menunggu seseorang?" Suara namja terdengar di belakangku. Aku menolehkan kepala dengan malas malasan melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Annyeong." Ujarnya santai. Aku membulatkan bola mataku. Itu DongHae, namja yang menabrakku tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ujarku penasaran.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan temanku dan kebetulan melihatmu. Geuleom, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya berjalan pelan mendekat.

"Aku menunggu adikku." Ujarku seingkat lalu membalikkan badan ku lagi.

"Sepertinya kita jodoh ya…" Ujarnya pelan sambil terkekeh geli. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Aku tak mendengarkannya. Itu sama sekali tak berguna.

"Kau mau sekaleng minuman mungkin?" Dia berjalan mendekat lagi

"Andwae." Ujarku singkat sama sekali tak tertarik. Dia ini mau apa? Menggodaku hah?

"Eonni!" Kulihat Ryeowook berlari keluar menuju padaku.

"Wookie.. kau lama sekali?" Ujarku sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Mianhae eonni tadi ada sedikit tugas." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baik… ayo kita pulang…" Ujarku menggandeng tangannya menuju taksi.

"Eunhyuk-ssi!" kudengar Donghae kembali memanggilku. Aku terus berjalan tak memperdulikannya.

"Hati hati!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Eonni kau mengenal namja itu?" Tanya Ryeowook memandang innocent ke arahku\

"Ani.. jangan pedulikan dia." Ujar ku mempercepat langkahku.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Prom?" Aku membelalakan mataku.

"Ne.. itu pasti jadi pesta dansa yang indah…" Sungmin mulai mengerdip ngerdipkan matanya dan berandai andai.

"Sejak kapan sekolah ini mengadakan prom?" Ujarku tak percaya

"Ini sebagai refreshing untuk para murid menjelang test, hyukie.." Ujar Sungmin. Sorot matanya memancarkan keceriaan.

Berbeda denganku. Apa menyenangkannya prom buatku? Tidak ada. Tepat sekali. Pesta dansa akan begitu indah ketika seorang namja menggandeng mesra tangan yeojanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya sesuai irama musik. Bagi mereka yang punya pasangan pasti itu terdengar r-o-m-a-n-t-i-s. Bagaimana dengan aku? Dengan namja saja aku benci. Berdansa? Hah… Mustahil.

"Kita harus berdandan cantik Hyukie…" Ujar sungmin lagi

"Untuk apa?" Sahutku tak peduli

"Tentu saja memikat semua orang yang ada… para murid… namja maupun yeoja…" Sungmin berandai andai dan matanya berbinar binar.

"Kau puitis minnie… kau lupa teorinya bahwa aku benci namja?" Ujarku mengerutkan kening.

"Ah.. itu.. iya aku lupa hyukie.. tapi cobalah… saat hari prom itu saja! Kau pasti akan berubah." Sungmin terlalu bersemangat. Poor me.

"Omong kosong. Aku tak akan datang ke acara konyol itu." Aku melenggang menjauhi Sungmin yang masih dilanda kehebohan.

"Ini acara yang paling bergengsi Hyuk. Kau tak boleh melewatkannya. Setidaknya sebagai pengalaman kan?" Sungmin berlari kecil mendekatiku dan merayuku untuk ikut.

"Hah… Lalu… apa yang kulakukan nanti? Duduk memandangi gelas? Atau berbicara dengan meja? Toh aku tak mungkin mau dengan namja. Masa sih aku berdansa dengan yeoja?" Sahutku tak peduli sambil mencibir kesal.

"Hanya mencoba. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun dalam kontens ini karena kau terikat terus dengan trauma masa lalumu. Tapi cobalah ikut ke prom. Kau mau kan menemaniku ke sana?" Sungmin mulai ber aegyo di depanku dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Jangan sekali sekali kau katakan tentang masa lalu yang gila itu. Aku muak. Baiklah. Aku akan datang. Mungkin hanya mengantarmu beberapa menit lalu kembali pulang." Ujarku mengalah. Aku tak bisa melawan jika Sungmin telah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Cih. Aku dilema puppy eyes Sungmin.

"Yippie! Kamsa EunHyukiee!" Sungmin melonjak kegirangan dan memeluk leherku.

"Lepas ah! Sesak tau!"

0o0o0o0o

"Hyukie!" Terdengar Sungmin sudah memanggilku. Kulirik jam dinding. Masih 20 menit lagi acara baru dimulai, kenapa dia cepat sekali menjemputku

"Ne… Aku hampir selesai." Aku mengenakan dress biru tua terusan diatas lutut dengan lengan sangat pendek, namun aku mengenakan jaket wol hitam. Aku sebenarnya risih dan tak mau berdandan seperti ini. Namun begitu ajuhmma ku tau kalau aku akan ke pesta dansa, dia mendandani ku, mau tak mau. Aku pun dipaksa menggunakan highheels. Nggak begitu tinggi sih, tapi aku nggak biasa. Ingin kulepas semuanya. Rambutku dibiarkan tergerai sepundak.

"Aku disini." Ujarku memandang Sungmin. Yeoja imut ini terlihat manis dengan pakaian pinknya.

"Neomu Yeoppo Hyukkie… aku tak menyangka kau akan berdandan." Ujar Sungmin terpana.

"Itu karena ajuhmma ku ." Sahutku memasang muka bete memandang ajuhmmaku yang hanya senyam senyum

"Kau kan jadi cantik chagya.." ujar ajuhmmaku mengelus pundakku.

"Nae… Hyukkie ayo… Ajuhmma annyeonghaseyo.." Sungmin menggandengku keluar dan masuk ke mobilnya.

0o0o0o0o

"Apa?" Bisikku pada Sungmin ketika kami memasuki lokasi prom.

"Mereka semua memperhatikanmu hyukie…Kurasa mereka terpana akan kecantikanmu kali ini.." Sugmin berbisik pelan. Mana aku peduli .

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak ke arah kami. Dia menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Hyukkie, aku bawa Sungmin dulu ya…" Ujarnya mengerdipkan mata.

"Kau ini minnie, bagus sekali mengajakku kesini lalu meninggalkanku?" Sahutku kesal.

"Mianhae.. jebal segera cari pasangan!" Ujarnya meninggalkanku

Yak! Apa apaan ini? Dia mengajakku dan meninggalkanku? Aku bisa apa? Cih. Kulihat semua tersenyum ceria bersama pasangan mereka masing masing. Yah. Yang pasti aku tak akan iri pada mereka. Aku memutar tubuhku memandang sekeliling. Kulihat ada tangga di ujung sana. Lebih baik aku berkelana, apa yang ada di lantai atas ya? Senyum terulas sekilas dibibirku. Aku menaikki tangga dengan pelan pelan karena high heels ini. Merepotkan.

Kulihat diatas hanya ada beberapa meja kosong dan juga kursi kursi yang dibalik diatas meja. Aku melihatnya melalui ujung tangga saja dan tidak tertarik untuk naik lagi. Aku memutar badan ku memutuskan untuk turun.

Saat aku memutar tubuhku, high heels ini rasanya bergeser. Sret! High heels ini miring dan harusnya aku jatuh. Namun, tidak. Aku membuka mataku. Seorang namja memegang tubuhku dan yang parah adalah, kaki kananku bertumpu pada kakinya. Aku tahu sekarang pasti kakinya membiru karena hantaman high heels ini.

Aku buru buru melepaskan tubuhku darinya dan memperbaiki posisi berdiriku. Ternyata namja itu Donghae. Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya terus?

"Mi.. mianhae.." ucapku sambil membungkukan badan. Kata kata yang keluar dari mulutku sedikit terbata.

Kulihat dia tak menjawab. Dia menggerak gerakkan kaki kirinya yang tadi terkena high heels ku. Kurasa dia kesakitan, tentu saja.

"Gwaechanayo…" Tanyaku perlahan memandangnya. Tentu saja aku merasa bersalah.

"Appo…" Lirihnya.

"Mianhae.." Dia bilang itu sakit malah membuatku semakin bersalah.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu asalkan kau menuruti satu permintaan." Ujarnya memandangku.

"Hah?" Namja ini… Biasanya yang kutahu yang kulihat seorang namja akan bilang 'gwaechana' jika seorang yeoja bilang 'mianhae'

"Aku kesakitan…" Ujarnya sok manja. Aku tidak tertarik! "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Aku mengerutkan keningku memandangnya aneh

"Kau mau menuruti permintaanku?" Ujarnya. Ditelingaku nadanya seperti nada tuduhan kalau aku berhutang nyawa padanya.

"Baiklah. Kau menyelamatkan kakiku, jika tidak kakiku sudah patah. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu jika itu masuk di akal." Aku mengalah. Toh apa sih permintaannya

"Hmm" Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kita duduk disitu dulu." Dia menunjuk salah satu meja kosong.

"Jangan basa basi. Jebal." Aku kesal menghadapinya. Dasar namja! Selalu membuat yeoja repot bahkan sakit!

"Kakiku sakit… Apa kau tak mengerti…" Kenapa dia manja seperti ini? Argh! Terserah. Aku menurutinya dan duduk dikursi itu. Dia mengikutiku duduk dikursi lain.

"Aku memintamu… untuk menjadi pasangan dansa ku malam ini.." Senyum nakalnya keluar

"Mwo? Andwae! aku tidak bisa." Aku menyahut cepat

"Wae? Kau telah memiliki pasangan?" Dia mengerutkan keningnya

"A..ani.. Hanya.. Aku tak mau berdansa?" Aku menjawab gugup.

"Kau tak bisa? Akan ku ajari." Dia bangkit dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Ani! " Aku berteriak membuatnya terkejut. "Aku… Hanya tidak mau…"

Donghae kembali duduk. "Kalau kau tak mau berdansa apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tak tahu.." Ujarku seadanya.

"Ayolah!" Dia merengek

"Andwae.." Balasku.

"Jebal…" Dia memaksa membuatku tambah gemas

"Aku tidak mau ya tidak mau! Aku benci namja!" Aku meluapkan emosiku entah begitu saja keluar dari mulutku

"Kau? Benci namja?" Dia terkekeh sesaat.

"Aku serius! Jadi tinggalkan aku." Ucapku cuek memalingkan pandanganku darinya

"Lalu siapa yang kau suka? Yeoja? Kau lesbian?" Dia mulai main main. Dia nggak tahu ya kalau aku lagi emosi.

"Cukup! Tinggalkan aku!" gertakku kesal dan berdiri hendak meninggalkannya namun dia menahanku

"Baik kita bicara perlahan.. duduklah sebentar…" Dia terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang

"Ani…" Ujarku singkat

"Kau masih harus membalas kebaikanku bukan?" Ujarnya lagi. Dia main main lagi? Namja gila!

"Kenapa kau terus membuat yeoja merasa bersalah? Apakah itu namanya namja?" Aku melontarkan kekesalanku sekarang. Memang dia pikir aku takut? Aniya! Tak akan.

"Aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu.." Ujarnya sok polos

"Cari yeoja lain sana! Aku tak mau!" Aku menghempaskan tangannya.

"Aku hanya mau denganmu…" DongHae menyahut santai.

"Mwo? Wae?" Aku memandangnya aneh

"Karena aku tertarik denganmu…" kali ini jawabannya membuat ku merasa dipermainkan. Tak ada sejarahnya Lee Hyuk Jae dipermainkan seorang namja jika aku seorang anti namja

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Aku melotot ke arahnya

"Aku serius… Aku tertarik padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Dan kau adalah orang yang pertama kali berkenalan denganku di sekolahku yang baru."

Apa ini? Pernyataan cinta? Tapi dia tak menyatakan kata cinta sedikitpun. Ada apa dengan namja ini?

"Jangan permainkan aku!" Aku berjalan hendak meninggalkannya namun lagi lagi dia menahan tanganku.

"Ku mohon berdansa lah denganku kali ini saja ya." Dia memelas memandangku.

"Mianhae… Sudah kukatakan aku tak bisa… Aku membenci namja!" Ujarku tetap pada keputusanku untuk menolak

"Wae?" Dia menatapku lagi. Tapi tatapan ini, penuh perhatian dan begitu lembut.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Ada sesuatu yang aku tak bisa bilang." Ujarku kembali melangkah.

"Kau benar benar membenci namja? Hanya sekali.." Donghae tak melepas tanganku. Entah kenapa namja ini pantang menyerah merayuku mati matian

"Baik… Sebagai balas budi saja." Ujarku mengalah. Sampai kapan dia akan menahan ku seperti ini kalau aku tak kunjung meng iyakan permintaannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan menggandengku ketengah arena dansa. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Entah namja entah yeoja. Ini membuatku semakin gugup. Mereka pasti sedang membicarakanku.

"Pegang pundakku.." Bisik Donghae.

"Hah?" Aku ragu.

"Ayo." Ujarnya. Dan aku secara refleks memegang pundaknya.

Dia memegang pinggangku dan kami mulai berdansa. Aku rasa aku tak sadar sepenuhnya ketika berdansa dengannya. Matanya memandang ku dengan lembut penuh kasih dan tulus seakan dia memandang ibunya. Dan tak terasa juga, ternyata jantungku berdegup kencang. Kuakui, ini pertama kalinya aku berjarak sedekat ini dengan namja. Saat ending dansa, Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku dan dengan cepatnya pipiku ber-blush-ing ria. Dan nafasku tercekat. Posisi itu tertahan beberapa detik sampai aku mengalihkan pandangan dan terbatuk.

"Kamsahamnida…" Aku masih mematung sedangkan Donghae tiba tiba menarik tubuhku dan memelukku. Aku sedikit tersentak. Lee Hyuk Jae membenci namja. Yah. Memang. Namun saat DongHae memelukku aku merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Aku ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku tak mau menolak pelukan ini. Kubiarkan Donghae memeluk ku sesaat.

"Eunhyuk berubah!"

"Ne… Murid baru itu hebat yah.."

"Sial namja itu! Apa kehebatannya."

"Omo… dia berhasil menggendong, berdansa, dan memeluk Hyuk."

Banyak kata kata santer dari murid yeoja maupun namja. Akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukan DongHae cepat.

"Waeyo? Kukira kau suka dipeluk?" Ujarnya santai membuat pipiku memerah lagi

"A…Ani… Annyeong" Aku membungkuk dengan canggung dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku kini memilih berdiri di ambang pintu keluar manunggu Sungmin. Dia berjanji padaku akan memulangkanku tak lebih dari jam 9 malam.

"Hyukkie… Kudengar kau berdansa dengan seorang murid baru? Namja juga? Siapa namja yang bisa merebut hatimu?" Sungmin terkekeh geli menggodaku.

"Itu hanya balas budi" Aku menepisnya "Dia menyanggaku ketika aku hendak jatuh karena sepatu sialan ini! Dia minta aku berdansa dengannya."

"Apa kau tak membencinya?" Sungmin mulai berjalan keluar dari lokasi prom itu aku pun menyusulnya dan mendahuluinya lebih depan

"Hn?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya dengan pandangan 'apa-maksutmu?'

"Yah… Teori kalau kau benci namja?" Sahutnya santai dan melenggang menyamai ku

"Tentu. Dia namja menyebalkan. Sudahlah jangan bahas dia." Aku kembali menepis ucapannya dan mendahuluinya lagi

"Yak! Tunggu!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Hujan deras hari ini. Bagaimana aku bisa keluar? Kulihat mereka yang berlarian bersama pasangan mereka masing masing. Yang namja membentangkan jaketnya melindungi dirinya sendiri dan yeojanya. Baiklah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Terpaksa aku berjalan keluar sendiri. Kehujanan dan basah? Itu biasa… Aku tidak suka berlari. Membuang tenaga. Tapi, kok rasanya hujan berhenti yah?

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku memastikan tak ada yang menetes. Tapi suara hujan masih terdengar. DEG! Jantungku meloncat melihat DongHae yang sudah berada disampingku dan memegang payung yang melindungi kami berdua. \

"Kau? Mau apa?" Sahutku menghentikan langkahku dan memandangnya kesal

"Memayungimu… " Ujarnya cuek memandangku seperti tanpa dosa

"Aku tak perlu." Ujarku ketus sambil melangkahkan kembali kakiku

"Kau mau sakit?" Dia berlari kecil di belakangku dan kembali memayungiku.

"Aku tak peduli." Aku mempercepat langkahku menjauhinya

"Wae?" Dia berusaha menyamai langkahku. "Kenapa kau begitu membenci aku?"

Aku akhirnya menghentikan langkahku. "Karena kau namja." Ujarku melotot dan kembali berjalan

"Kuganti pertanyaanku, kenapa kau benci namja?" Dia masih bersikeras.

Lagi lagi pertanyaan seperti itu. Pertanyaan yang membuatku mengingat kepahitan masa lalu itu. "Urusanku." Ujarku pedas

"Ne. Chakambat." Suaranya terdengar serius sehingga aku mengehentikan langkahku

Aku memalingkan wajahku menghadapnya.

"Pegang ini." Dia menyerahkan payungnya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya begitu saja sambil memandang heran.

"Annyeong." Dia membungkuk dan berlari hujan hujanan menjauh dariku.

Dia memberikan payungnya untukku sedangkan dia sendiri kehujanan? Apa memang tak semua namja itu jahat?

0o0o0o0o

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumah. Sesuatu ada yang mengganjal. Sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku. Ku balikkan badanku.

"Donghae-ssi! Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" Ujarku melotot.

"Ehmm.. Aniyo" Dia berdeham sesaat. Aku tau dia terkejut karena tertangkap basah

"Kubilang berapa kali supaya kau tak menggangguku?" Aku geram. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat senang menggangguku. Entah membuntuti, menyapa tidak jelas dan memandangiku dengan aneh. Apa maunya? Banyak siswa di sekolah kami menggosipkan tentang aku dan Donghae. Mereka berkata kalau DongHae namjachinguku. Cih. Itu hanya issu murahan.

"Ehmm…" Dia bkembali berdeham dengan canggung

"Ah! Hyukkie, kau sudah pulang? Ayo masuk… Loh Anda juga kesini?" Ajuhmma keluar memandangiku lalu berganti memandang Donghae.

"Ajuhmma… mengenalnya?" Kualihkan pandanganku pada Ajuhmma ku yang tersenyum lembut

"Dia sering mengunjungi toko kain kita, Hyukie.." Ajuhmma mengelus lembut kepalaku. Sedangkan aku memandang ke arah DongHae melotot

"Dia juga menanyakan tentangmu…" Ajuhmma melanjutkan

"Ajuhmma tak pernah cerita?" Aku mengalihkan pandangan kepada Ajuhmmaku lagi.

"Kau benci namja… Jadi aku tak cerita… Tapi tak kusangka dia berada disini. Apa dia mengantarmu pulang?" Ajuhmma tersenyum lembut memandang kami berdua bergantian

"Aniya… Ajuhmma aku ada urusan sebentar…" Aku tersenyum sekilas pada Ajuhmma "Kau ikut aku.." Ujarku berbisik sengit pada DongHae

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. DongHae menyusulku dari belakang dan berhenti membelakangiku.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatapnya tegas. "Apa maksutmu?"

"Apa kau masih tak mengerti juga?" Ujarnya memandangku serius

"Apa maksutmu? Aku orang yang tidak suka berbasa basi." Sahutku cepat

"Kau benar benar tidak tahu? Semua yang telah kulakukan?" Dia mengerutkan kening

"Aku tak peduli apa motiv mu melakukan semua ini. Yang kumau, berhenti menggangguku." Sahutku tak peduli dan membalikan tubuhku hendak meninggalkannya.

"Nae… Lee Hyuk Jae Saranghamnida.." Mataku membulat. Apa? Dia berkata apa? Langkah kakiku terhenti sendiri

"Saranghae… Apapun yang kaukatakan aku tetap mencintaimu. Mungkin kau membenci namja, tapi pandang aku sebagai DongHae. Aku bukan seperti namja yang ada dipikiranmu apapun itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku memutar tubuhku menatapnya lagi. "Sekalipun… Apapun itu… kau tetap namja…" Ujarku sedikit tersendat sendat. Aku tahu dia berbeda. Tapi… trauma itu…

SRET! Tiba Tiba DongHae menarik tanganku dan wajahnya mendekat. Bibir kami bertautan dengan cepat. Aku mendelikkan mataku dan mendorong tubuhnya. SPLAK! Aku menamparnya. Tentu. Apa maksutnya tiba tiba menciumku.

"Kau… Kelakuanmu… Begitu rendah…" Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat dan meninggalkannya.

Entah sejak kapan air mataku menetes. Aku mengusapnya cepat. Semua namja itu sama! Mereka rendah! Mereka tak pernah menghargai yeoja! Aku mengubah pandanganku padamu Lee Dong Hae… Kau… Kupikir kau berbeda.. Ternyata tidak… Aku benar benar kecewa.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hari ini adalah hari baru. Iya, hari baru namun masalahku tetap ada dan tidak hilang. Kejadian kemarin masih tergiang di ingatanku. Aku berusaha mengusirnya. Entah kenapa aku begitu kecewa dengan namja itu.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar pintu utama sekolah.

"Eunhyuk-ssi" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku, aku berpura pura tak mendengarnya dan mempercepat langkahku. Namja itu lagi.

"Eunhyuk-ssi!" Dia berteriak dengan volume yang lebih kencang.

GREP! "Eunhyuk-ssi, dengarkan aku dulu." Namja itu menahan tanganku sehingga mau tak mau aku tak melanjutkan untuk berjalan.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya kasar. Aku tak sudi memandangnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae… atas kemarin. Aku tak bermaksut untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku." Ujarnya lembut.

"Percuma. Aku terlalu kecewa denganmu." Sahutku cepat.

"Lalu apa yang harus kubuat untuk menebus kesalahanku dan membuatmu melihatku? Nyawa?" Dia mengerutkan kening. Kata kata nya sama sekali tidak masuk di akal namun nada bicaranya serius.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Hanya tinggalkan aku!" Aku memandangnya geram dan melangkah menuju zebra cross dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan traffic light.

"Hyukkie! Awas!" Teriakannya melingking nyaring di telingaku

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sambil terus berjalan. Disitu sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju. Mataku membulat.

"EunHyuk-ssi!" BRUGH! DongHae mendorongku hingga tersungkur di jalan. CKIITT! Suara rem mobil berdecit keras.

Aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam. Aku tak apa apa? Lalu?

Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah belakang dengan cepat

"DongHae-ssi!" Teriakku langsung menghampiri DongHae. Kepala , tangan, dan kakinya terluka. Berdarah. Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluknya.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriakku histeris kepada siapapun. Air mataku menetes deras.

"Eunhyuk… Eunhyuk-ssi.." Suara lemah terdengar dari DongHae, aku langsung menatapnya.

"Saranghae.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengatupkan kedua matanya. Dia menjadi lemas.

Mataku terbuka lebar. "DongHae-ssi! DongHae-ssi!" Aku mengguncang keras tubuhnya. "Bangun! Bangun!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aku berdiri gelisah didepan ruang UGD. Sudah 45 menit aku menunggu disini. Aku tak menghubungi keluarga DongHae, aku tak punya nomor telepon mereka dan DongHae tidak membawa ponsel.

Seorang berpakaian putih keluar dan aku langsung berlari menuju padanya "Dokter…"

"Dia selamat. Jika ada benturan yang sedikit lebih keras lagi kemungkinan dia kan mengalami gagar otak. Anda harus menunggunya bangun. Kami pihak dokter belum bisa melakukan diagnosa pasti. Jika pasien bangun kurang dari 30 menit, berarti dia di diagnosa tidak ada cacat. Namun jika lebih dari itu, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjut. Anda bisa menjenguknya. Permisi." Dokter itu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku masuk keruangan itu. Ruangan yang mungkin sedikit berbau anyir. Jujur saja, aku lega mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter. Dia tidak mengalami gagar otak dan aku harus menunggunya bangun. Namun aku gelisah. Kuharap dia cepat membuka matanya.

Aku duduk disebelah kasur Donghae. Kepalanya dibungkus dengan perban dan ada beberapa luka di wajah, tangan, dan kakinya.

"kau … Babbonika… kenapa bisa kau yang tertabrak?" Ujarku memandangnya. Aku memang sudah gila mungkin, menyalahkan namja yang masih tak sadar

"Kau tahu… kau harus bangun sebelum 30 menit…" Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskan pelan. "Kalau tidak aku bisa mati karena rasa bersalah ini."

"Aku tahu, kau berbeda dari namja lainnya. Namun aku tak mengerti apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak." Aku memandangnya sayu.

Keheningan meliputi ruangan itu sementara. Kulirik jam tanganku. Waktu DongHae untuk bangun tinggal 10 menit. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hei! Kau harus bangun segera! " Ujarku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan

"Apa kau juga butuh balas budi?" Aku berkata dengan nada sedikit manja untuk membuatnya bangun. Aish Babo. Jika dia memang pingsan mana bisa mendengarku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa hanya memandangnya. Tinggal beberapa menit. Aish.. Pikiranku kacau. Bagaimana kalau dia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk?

"Hae! Hae! Bangun!" Ujarku gelisah mengguncangnya dengan lebih kencang.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. "Baiklah! Jika kau bangun sekarang juga Aku bersedia… bersedia menerima cintamu… bersedia menjadi yeojachingumu! Aku janji!" Aku melontarkan semuanya. Meskipun sedikit terengah dan terbata bata.

"Jinjja?" DongHae membuka matanya dan langsung cepat duduk. Aku terbelalak

"Kau? Sudah sadar sejak tadi?" Ujarku memandangnya aneh

"Entah.. Tapi kau benarkan jadi yeojachinguku?" Dia memandangku seperti tanpa dosa dan tersenyum aegyo

Aku merubah raut wajahku menjadi geram "Kauu… hishh! Kau ini! Nakal sekali!" Ujarku memukuli lengannya.

"Stop! Stop! Aku kan akittt…" Donghae menangkal pukulanku sambil berkata sok imut dan tertawa.

"Kau ini…" aku ikut terkekeh geli melihat pandangannya.

"Yes! Aku jadi namjachingu nya EunHyuk! Yes! Aku akan bilang pada seluruh sekolah!" DongHae mengangkat kedua tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa yang bilang?" Aku mengangkat alisku dan mengerutkan kening

"Kau tadi!" dia menunjukan jarinya ke arahku

"Kau jahat.. menipuku…" Ujarku berusaha terlihat sedih.

"Itu strategi namanya, HyukJae… Kau harus belajar banyak padaku…" Ujarnya tersenyum bangga.

"Ini hanya balas budi.." Ujarku mencibirnya

"Jadi nggak tulus nih?" DongHae melirikku dengan tatapan sok kesal

Aku menggeleng kecil menggodanya namun senyum di bibirku tak bisa pudar.

"Harusnya aku tidak bangun tadi… Yasudah aku pergi saja!" Ancamnya sambil mulai bergerak

"Pergi kemana?" Aku masih mencoba sok cuek padanya

"Pergi ke surga! Sekarang!" Ujarnya sambil mencoba melepaskan infusnya

"Yak! Babo! Kau ini! Iya Iya aku serius!" Aku memandangnya kesal dan menepis tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya akting… Kau takut kehilanganku ya chagy? Hahah…" Ujarnya mengelus kepalaku. Begitu mendengar dia memanggilku sayang. Pipiku memerah.

"Kita resmi pacaran?" Ujarnya menatapku bahagia.

Aku mengangguk kecil dengan malu malu

"Yeah! Hanya Aku Lee DongHae yang bisa menaklukan Lee Hyuk Jae!" Ujarnya penuh kebanggaan lalu memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya senang.

Dan inilah… Pemahamanku tentang namja… itu salah… DongHae… namja yang bersedia berkorban untukku… inilah yang disebut sebagai laki laki…

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai! <strong>

**Sebenarnya saya mau buat oneshot pendek tapi nggak bisa ternyata (u.u)**

**Jika terjadi typo, ketidaknyambungan cerita, ketidakcocokan pada judul, dan kekurangan" lainnya, saya benar benar minta maaf**

**Terimakasih yang udah mbaca (^^)**

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak ya dengan Reviews :D**

***Deep Bow (u_u)**


End file.
